monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Karmic Fist of Wrath
Material For Yomi Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Monsters That Deals Both GB and Mines All the stages will have a lot of GB and mines. Bring Flight+NGB or MS+NGB monsters. Don't Bring a Lot of Light Monsters All the enemies are Dark monsters. You will be in each stage for a good amount of turns so bringing a lot of Light monsters will decreases your chances of winning. New Zombie Loop The zombies will revive only themselves in their normal attacks. You can only break the loop by defeating both of them at once. Viable Monsters Viable Max Lucks 1st Stage - Leave the Zombies up Progression Order 1. Defeat the non-Zombie mobs 2. Stall for SS when only the 2 Zombies are up 3. Defeat the Zombies 4. Defeat the mobs that gets revived You must defeat both Zombies at once. Zombies will only revive themselves, but upon being destroyed, their Skull will revive all mobs defeated in previous turns. While you can defeat both Zombies at once with Bump Combos (take out the Homing Absorber), it is safer to focus on the mobs and leave only the Zombies. You can then stall for SS and then easily defeat them both in one shot. 2nd Stage - Defeat the Middle Mob Progression Order 1. Defeat the middle row of mobs 2. Defeat the Zombies in one shot 3. Defeat the revived mobs Just like the first stage, you have to clear the mobs first and then the Zombies. You have to clear the middle Wolf first. When he gets revived after breaking the loop, his ATK down CD will go from 8 to 3. 3rd Stage - Clear the Wolf Progression Order 1. Defeat the Wolf 2. Defeat the non-Zombie mobs 3. Defeat the Zombies in one shot 4. Defeat the revived mobs This is the hardest loop to break since there are a ton of mobs. There is a good chance where one zombie will die from the collateral damage while you are clearing mobs. However, clear the Wolf first and then move onto the other mobs. 4th Stage - Aim for a Pinch Acala's HP: 2.5 Million Progression Order 1. Deal damage to both mobs and Acala 2. Pinch the left wall and Acala if you got a shot This stage is relatively easy if you are in the right position. If you aren't you got a few turns to get your monsters in the pinch on the left side of Acala. Make sure you don't waste a shot, at least deal some damage to Acala every turn. When you have a shot, jump onto Acala to move on to the next floor with ease. 5th Stage - Defeat the Clone First Main Acala's HP: 2.5 Million Clone Acala's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the right Acala 2. Defeat the mobs 3. Defeat the left Acala The right Acala will recover the left one so unless you are in position to one-shot the Boss (left), you have to clear the Clone (right one) first. Just like the previous stage, aim to pinch to defeat him quickly. Afterwords, clear the mobs if you don't have a shot at the pinch on the left Acala. Go for it if you do. 1st Boss Stage - Clear Mobs and Boss At the Same Time Acala's HP: 1.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs and boss at the same time There is not much HP on Acala. However he does do a lot of damage. Also there are Zombies who revive everyone every turn (and have a near-OHKO attack themselves) and the ATK Down Wolves (when revived, with have that shorter cooldown). Make sure you clear the Wolves while you are working on Acala. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on the Clone Acala Acala's HP: 6.0 Million Clone's HP: 3.3 Million Progression Order 1. Focus on the bottom right Acala while dealing damage to mobs 2. Defeat the main Acala if the clone is gone On this stage, the HP of both Acala's are linked; doing damage to the Clone will deal damage to Acala. Since the Evolved Acala (boss) can deal huge damage with their Cross Laser, stay away and deal damage to the less threatening Base Acala (clone). 3rd Boss Stage - SS Both Acalas Acala's HP: 8.5 Million Clone's HP: 3.3 Million Progression Order 1. Use your strike shots on both Acalas at once 2. Defeat the mobs 3. Defeat the main Acala if the clone is gone Like the previous stage, the HP of both Acalas are linked. If you have multi-target SS like a Meteor SS, make sure you hit both forms to do double damage. The Clone (top right) will revive the mobs when he is defeated. Keep in mind of the Wolves since they do decrease your ATK. Finally, defeat the main Acala within 11 turns, before his Lightning attack. __FORCETOC__